


Akatsuki-Gakuen

by Risedarkmoon



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risedarkmoon/pseuds/Risedarkmoon
Summary: AKatsuki lives in a vicious city invaded by hollows where only the rich and strong people can stay alive. If you’re weak you’re going to die because the hunters only work for rich people and there are no real laws. Only in papers…..Pein wants to create a strong gang for his and Konan’s safety and so they created 'the Akatsuki'. Every member were strong and talented.Then the Akatsuki gang wanted money for being more powerful so they threatened the other school’s students in exchange for their protection.but one day‘The Hueco Mundo School’ refused to give them money and the trouble started……however there was another problem too……the Akatsuki was starting to collapse inside, because of Pein’s obsession with POWER.





	Akatsuki-Gakuen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Akatsuki-Gakuen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387395) by risedarkmoon and dearfallingangel. 



Chapter 1 -The Beginning

In the beginning of april, the city of Bushidomachi witnessed one of the greatest terrorist attacks people has seen in a long time. That day left a mark on people's head, the day when indestructible Hueco Mundo school was completely destroyed by a group of noxious men named Akatsuki. Nobody expected such casuality to unsleah upon those innocent beings, not to mention that it was quite unsetling for such an attack to be taking place in the middle of the day. But abnormal things were bound to happen if not now, then sometime in the nearest future, for this city was considered the habitat of numerous individuals gifted with the most peculiar "attributes"...a place housing a great number of predators is fated to be the very center of various battles for the absolute authority.

The person who caused everything was silently watching his destruction from the top of a hill, not far away from the target. He was observing the still burning ruins with an emotionless mask upon his face, unperturbed by the miasma of schorcing flesh of those who weren`t fortunate enough to evacuate the building and dense smoke...but, if one looked closely, in those strange ringed eyes they could discern that barely there sparkle of satisfaction at seeing the once magnifient school turn into a crisp in mere seconds. Accompained by two solemn men, and a demure woman, the strange individual with unusual gray eyes stood among the smoke and rising dust, the determination oozin off him in waves. You may wonder what is the cause of such brutal display of potency...

But in order to understand that...

… you must know, this story has a much more itricate pattern...

Meanwhile , a childish wail could be heard through the hallways of the main school of Bushidomachi...though the screetch was quite loud and nerve racking, this was an everyday occurence for the student body. A black haired boy whoose behaviour resembled that of a ten year old, was jumping and adressing excitedly his self proclaimed "chummy", being oblivious to the irked stares he recieved from a few groups of students standing in his near vicinity.

"SEMPAAAI, they are bacck!" he proclaimed extastically, doing some sort of victory dance which resembled a squierrel on meth.

The aformetioned fair-haired guy smiled deviously at the news, for once not minding the boy`s obnoxyous behaviour.

"Finally. I don't understand what took them so long.-un" he murmured, his electric blue eyes brimming with mischief.

At the same moment, sprawled on a bench placed strategically in the school yard a peculiar man, unusually tall and massive in contradistinction to most of the adolescents passing by, was taking deep drags from a joint like a true proffesional, having no regard for the school rules or the fact that a teacher could spot him at any given moment. His long legs stretched before him, his gaze half-lidded and unfocused as he stared at the moving clowds.

Beside him, an even bigger abnormity in the form of a young man with half of his face being a lighter shade than the other was trying to indulge the dazed man in a conversation.

"Hey..Kisame are you high enough?" came a amiable and slighty worried voice

"I told you! This weed is gonna blow his mind! Then we are gonna eat his fishy brain." a more darker and cruel voice responded with morbid anticipation...as if one body was housing two entiretly different individuals.

The blue skinned man didn`t even spare a glance at his companion as he answered the previous question, appearing to be quite familiar with the uncanny spectale taking place before him.

"I can hear you perfectly clear Zetsu!...Your weed is not strong enough to get me high. I'm an expert smoker bitch!" he replied in a gruff voice, a glimmer of pride being distinguished in his voice for his immunity to strong weed, mastered in the long years of smoking pot.

The black part of Zetsu who seemed to be irked at this fact, turned to his other half to bellow his dissatisfaction.

"DAMMIT! It's not strong told me it'll work! I hate you!"

"Oh…if I had let you give him the good weed, you might have really killed him!" the white half tried to reason with no succes whatsoever.

"Shut up you mushroom! I don't want to talk to you..get outta my sight!"the more darker side growled venomously while shaking an angry fist in the air, forgetting altogether that he was one and the same person and he couldn`t possibly give himself a kick to the rump.

"Oh, you shut up! I'm trying to talk here. I have good news to tell." The white Zetsu retored, having enough of his other half`s petulance .

Meanwhile, Kisame's junkie head was already battling with an upcoming migraine and the bickering of these two didn`t help his situation either.

"Zetsu, settle your inner conflict later. My head hurts…." he grumbled at his current annoyance, giving a half-hearted glare to point out his displeasure at the useless argument.

Seeming that the waters has calmed a little bit, he resumed his earlier positon before taking another deep drag, the substance already lulling him in that serene state, numbing all his senses..

"So…" he uttered whilst releasing thick waves of smoke from his nostrils, eyes widening slightly with barely concealed curiositty.

"What were you going to say?"

Normally, Kisame was too wrapped in his own foggy world to pay attention to real life matters...not that he considered anything signifiant per see. But this was one of those rare cases when his friend`s eagerness compelled him to gain a little bit of barely there lucidity in order to grasp the apparently grand piece of information.

"Our gang destroyed the Hueco Mundo school!" Zetsu replied calmly, a satisfied smile already forming on his bi-colored face.

"Great! That'll teach other gangs a huge lesson.." came the bland reply from the blue skinned teen, seemingly unimpressed with the news while twirling his unfinished cigarrette between two sausage-like fingers.

Fishy eyes blinked lethargically up at the clear blue sky, seemingly in a weed induced daze, before a sharp grin materialised on his monstruous features, causing the gills on his cheeckbones to become more proeminent.

" Ahh hi ihih...now the other schools can't revolt against us either, or else we'll burn their asses too desu-neee." he chuckled with glee, seeming to really enjoy the situation.

But his exultation was cut short when a few details unexpectedly came to his mind.

"OH!"

Kisame`s eyes zero-ed on his companion as he threw the unfinished joint on the grass, not caring that it`s sparks could start a bonfire.

"I hope Pein didn't use his ''prey trap'' .." he mused in an uncharacteristically serious voice "..if he did, more trouble is coming."

Well….he was right about the trouble, Pein did use the 'prey trap' and one of the victims wasn`t particularly happy with the outcome.

He was very much alive and ablaze with anger at the thought of being abandoned in the forsaken place and left to croak like a piece of insignificant trash. The man growled venomously as he marched with purpose, his violet eyes glistening with unconcealed malice for the one who easely took advantage of his "abilities" and used him as a skape goat. That was humilation to a whole new level and it was unacceptable.

His frown seemed to increase with each step he took and his whole being was ozzing with pure unadultered hatred...if he were to walk in a field full with flowers, they would have wilted or combusted instantly from the enmity he emanated at the moment. Despite his deceptive charming features, the guy was the kind of person you would want to change your direction if you happened to see him walk on the same street.

"So you came, you son of a bitch..."

He tought maliciously, his gait confident and with purpose, knowing exactly where he will find the current object of his virulence.

"I have an... unsolved problem with you.."

"I never though he would go this far...and the only reason he is doing this is to satisfy his ego. It has nothing to do with money...am I right Pein?"

Itachi Uchiha, Pein's closest comrade so far, observed discreetly his leader as he immersed himself once again in deep thoughts. Sometimes it was difficult for him to be associated with the complex ginger haired man and at the same time be one of the rare individuals, aside from his girfriend, who has the ability to decipher the intentions and workings of his mind. Since he could remember, he had a keen sense of observation, being capable of recognizing fine distinctions in peoples personalities and sometimes using this ability to manipulate and gain various...benefits. His father always praised him for his perceptiveness and pressured him to get a degree in psychology so he could work alongside him in the Department of Criminology at the Uchiha Police Station...needless to say, his father was terribly disappointed...

But the flawless discernment wasn`t his only ability, his eyes were also his most dangerous weapon and usually he let them do most of his talking. Those eyes narrowed a bit as he studied the man`s features, and his fast and thorough scan showed that while there was no expression on his face, his unbent stance revealed that he was quite satisfied with his deed. The raven haired man almost frowned at this... despite taking part of this organisation, he was an even-tempered individual with a high sense of morality and deep respect for the human kind and judicial rules.

"TOBI FOUND PORNN!"

..

That...and a secret porn collector...

Itachi`s entire body froze at the unexpected shriek of the most infantile member of their group. His breath caught and he swore that his surroundings swayed for a second.

"Where did he find them?" he thought allarmed...he really was starting to questionin his own safekeeping skills if even a simpleminded guy such as Tobi could find his mighty stock of sexual delight. This was a total disgrace to the family name…he was sure his father was rolling in his grave at his inaptitude...

Before he could lament further, the sudden swift of mood from Pein as he took hold of his girlfriend`s arm rather brutish then jerking her away from the room made him forget about his little problem altogether.

No one dared to utter a single thing as they watched silently till the pair vanished from their sight, bewildered looks plasttered all over their faces.

"What's wrong with him-un?" inquired the blonde known as Deidara, slightly miffed by the display he was forced to witness.

"Konan tried to stop him." a short red haired teen decided to answer him in a detached voice.

"Why do you think we are late Deidara? Our job wasn't that hard at all." A dark skinned guy, donnig a visibly expensive suit stated as he glanced at the blonde with sharp green eyes.

"Pein used 'shinra tensei' to destroy hueco mundo school, he overdid it and it started to damage his rinnegan so Konan interrupted him because she was worried about his health." he continued to explain, a glimmer of annoyance being visible on his unusual features at the thought of the wasted time he could have used to find new methods to obtain more money, if not for the disturbances caused by the only female of the gang.

"Again? And that's why I don't have any girlfriend only do more harm than good. I don't need them; weed is my only love-desu nee." came the gruff voice of the weed enthusiast as he declared his deep affection for the magical plant and it`s heavenly effects before breaking in his usually horselaugh.

"Maybe you are just too ugly to get a girlfriend Kisame…" his raven haired partner thought silently, gazing with masked amusement at the pothead as he chackled at his own jokes.

Of course, Itachi wouldn`t ever dare to say that sentence out loud. Even though his massive friend wasn`t the most handsome fella around... in fact he was bordering more on ugly as sin in his eyes, he was too nice and was in possesion of a too noble soul to tell the truth to Kisame...the Uchiha was positive it will crush his spirits and false illusion of being God`s gift to women...

Pein slammed open the door of the principals office, which was vacant at the moment much to his pleasure. In his mind, the room was the safest place he could think of, where praying eyes and sharp ears couldn`t witness the pandemonium that was about to unleash. He dragged the unressisting woman inside angrily than closed the wooden door with a loud "bang". His actions were mechanical and rushed, highlighting the foul mood he was currently in.

Konan averted her gaze to the ground and managed to mantain an emotionless expression, knowing fully well that any sign of impudence will anger him further. She wisely decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Konan." came the cold voice of the orange haired man

Not having a choice in the matter, she slowly raised her head to met his eyes and tried not to flinch at the severe look he was giving her.

"I can use any technique I want, dangerous or not." he uttered in a strangely detached voice as he moved slowly toward her, the same harshness being present in his mercury eyes "Never interrupt my fight again,do you understand? Your ridiculous actions makes our job harder…."

"...That's why angel.." he continued, getting closer with each footstep, his movements becoming less pretadorial as he raised a hand to carress one of her soft cheeks.

"Rule number one .."

ZBAM

He didn`t even get to finish his sentence because at that exact moment a sudden blast coming from the ceiling interrupted him abruptly, the harsh sound reverberating through the room and the impact forcing him to stumble away a few steps. Rubble and debris scattered all over the place and the dust it created made it impossible to see anything within an arm lenght.

"NEVER PISS HIDAN OFF!"

came the bersek voice of the silver haired man

Pein squinted his eyes against the dust, trying to track down the cause of the unexpected rukus, noticing the silhouette of the man crunched on the principles desk.

The orange haired man couldn`t contain the scowl at the nuisance seated before him, his fist clenched at the incivility ways of the death obsessed peahead. He narrowed his eyes at the disrespectful way the silver haired idiot watched him and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Konan looked startled for a moment before regaining her bearings and silently moved away from the two glaring men, sensing an impeding desaster. İt was wiser to stay and observe from the side in case she has to interfere.

Hidan ignored the presence of the blue haired woman, his poison filled eyes resting only on Pein as he opened his guitar case and pulled out his triple bladed scythe.

"I'm gonna finish you off this time asshole!" he declared imperiously as he stretched to his full height while pointing the massive weapon at the smirking man.

Pein raised a fine eyebrow, clearly humored by his circus act.

"You are talking big as always Hidan." he stated arrogantly, apparently not taking his treats seriously "I see you survived this time too. Being immortal must be cool….However, it's not your time to show off! I'm trying to talk to Konan here…."he uttered unperturbed while gesturing to the silent woman in the corner.

His amusement was cut short at the feel of a sudden pressure on his cheek. İt took him a few seconds to realise that Hidan manged to inflict a shallow cut with one of his blades, sufficient do draw a few drops of blood. Pein`s eyes widdened, knowing it was enough for the maniac to do his rituals and being slightly bewilldered that he had the nerve to use the same technique he uses on his victims against him now.

"Lets see how big of a pussy you really are…"the silver haired man thought crudely, a demonic smile already spreading against his features.


End file.
